After Retribution
by Jexy
Summary: As Alice, Jill, and Becky try to survive the zombies and monsters can something grow from that? Set during the 5th movie after Alice saves Jill and Becky (nothing after that). Caution: very, very long. I wrote this and couldn't break it into chapters.


**After Retribution**

**Alice's POV**

Ever since I rescued her from Umbrella, I've had an odd feeling in my stomach especially when she's around. I've never been attracted to women… that I can remember. I don't remember much of my life before Umbrella kidnapped me and experimented on me over ten years ago. I had felt some sort of connection with Jill when I first met her in the church that night in Raccoon City but because of the fight to get out before the bomb obliterated everything, and everyone, I didn't let myself think about it. Then she rescued me and those feeling came back again. After we left the lab and went to the safe house, she took care of me until I could gather myself. Now I get to repay her.

The only place we could find that was safe is a small studio apartment on the outskirts of an abandoned town. We make due since Jill and I went back to Umbrella and stole what we could of food and supplies to survive. "How is she?" Jill looked up from the bed with a smile.

"She's finally asleep. She doesn't like not being around you." I handed her a cup of hot chocolate and took a seat next to her. "You never told me how you ended up with a kid. I know that it wasn't the normal way one has a kid." I took a long sip of the steaming liquid before I could work it all out.

"Well, while you were under Umbrella's control they had me locked up and were using my clones as test experiments. During one of their scenarios I was a housewife and I had a kid." I motioned toward Becky who was sleeping soundly. Jill snorted with amusement.

"You? A housewife? Ha." She took another sip to compose herself or to hide her laughter. "Go on."

"As I was saying, I was a housewife with a kid and Carlos as my husband." Jill choked on the hot chocolate and put the cup down as she covered her mouth to cough.

"Carlos? As in Raccoon city Carlos?" Jill must have seen the slight annoyance because she looked serious again. I gave a deep sigh. "Sorry. I don't mean to keep interrupting, but, this is so…not you."

"What do you mean, not me?" A look of panic ran across her face but soon disappeared.

"I just mean, you don't seem the kind to be married to a…to Carlos. I never thought you'd have a daughter either but you're a wonderful mother." She reached over and petted Becky's head and there that feeling was again. Seeing Jill and Becky together made my heart feel funny. Warmth spread in me that I had never felt before. "You're smiling." It seemed more of a question than a statement. "Why?" Before I could even try to think of an answer Becky stirred.

"Mommy?" She rolled towards us and I leaned closer.

"I'm right here." Jill leaned back so I could get to my..to my daughter. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I know she's not MY daughter even though she technically biologically is but I'm not totally the Mommy she knew. What are all these complicated emotions all of a sudden?

"Where are we?" Her voice was small and innocent. "And who is she?" I smiled at her innocence.

"We're safe now. We found an apartment away from all the bad things that happened. This is Jill. She's an old friend of mine." I felt something being emitted from Jill but I couldn't pin it down. I had been infected with the T virus again so I was getting used to the heightened senses again. I couldn't tell whether it was a longing sadness or something else. It was so odd, but, not strange. "We're staying here for awhile until we can figure out what to do next. She's safe." Becky gave a sleepy smile up at me. "Go back to sleep. It's late." With that, she rolled back over and was asleep in minutes. I got up from the bed and motioned towards the living room so we could talk without Becky hearing us.

"So you're not kicking me out?" Jill followed me into the small kitchen and leaned against the counter.

Why would I kick you out?" I had my back to her as I made myself another cup of hot chocolate.

"Well I did try to kill you less than 24 hours ago." I turned and took a sip.

"True but you were under their control. I know that you wouldn't have otherwise." She sighed and seemed relieved.

"Well I'm glad you know that." A small smile came across her lips and that feeling came back to my stomach.

"We should probably get some rest. It's 3 in the morning." I walked past Jill and headed for the bedroom. As I walked in, the realization that there was only a queen sized bed hit me. I knew the three of us could fit fine but I didn't know how I felt sleeping in the same bed being that close to Jill.

"So which side is yours and which is mine?" Jill walked up behind me and slid past to get to a small bag she had with her. I just stared for a moment and then blinked away the fuzz in my head. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll take the right side so Becky can have the middle." With that I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I needed to think without having to keep my features in check.

** Jill's POV**

As I rummaged through my bag I watched Alice walk into the small bathroom and close the door. What am I thinking? I thought these feelings went away a long time ago. I had never really been totally attracted to women until the night I met Alice. I remember the moment clearly. She broke through the stained glass window of the church and ripped off the motorcycle helmet and went to work on those lickers. She was so skillful with the guns and throughout the night I couldn't help but notice how graceful she was when she fought. I didn't let myself think about it seeing as how we were all trying to stay alive but after that and after I rescued her from Umbrella those feelings came back.

When she walked down the steps of the building and I helped her into the car she was so vulnerable. Or she seemed it anyway. I'm sure she wasn't. I felt so protective over her and when we were separated again it hurt. I swallowed the feelings I had for her again and figured nothing would come from them anyway. Who knew years later she'd be saving me from the same people. I'm shocked that she doesn't hate me for almost killing her and the fact she has a daughter. I can't help but think how long will this last? We could make a happy little family, the three of us. A sad feeling knotted in the pit of my stomach. Who am I kidding? She's going to take the kid and leave as soon as she can. We're friends but I doubt we'd be lovers. I heard the bathroom door open and pulled my shirt over my head.

"Are you going to take a shower?" I looked to Alice and regretted it instantly. There she stood in a short white towel that left very little to the imagination and her hair was dripping.

"N-no." I cleared my throat and threw her a towel for her hair. "I'll take one when we get up." She gave me that passive look and went to get some clothes…I hope that's what she was getting. "I'm going to go brush my teeth and wash my face. I'll be to bed in a few." I hurried to the bathroom and closed the door.

** Alice POV**

I got into bed carefully trying not to wake Becky. When I got settled Becky instantly cuddled into me like any child would. It's so weird how all these feelings have hit me at once and I'm not freaked out. It's comfortable. I wrapped my arm around Becky protectively and shut my eyes hoping that my mind would stop soon. I heard the door open and made sure not to make a move. When Jill laid down, I got a brush of air that carried the smell of her hair. It was comforting and brought a sense of happiness to me. But I could sense that she felt just as awkward as I did. Luckily, the smell of Jill's hair gave me something to focus on and let me get some sleep.

**Jill's POV**

I couldn't fall asleep. I could feel Alice's presence behind me since I laid on my side with my back to her. Her breathing stabilized so I knew she had fallen asleep. I'm glad she was asleep so her gaze wasn't burning into my back. Why did I feel this way? The only thing I could think of was Alice and how beautiful and strong she was. In certain looks she's given me I can't help but think she looks like an ancient goddess. I wish she felt the same way I did. When we were apart I had too much time to think about her and how much I want nothing more but to run my hands along her small curves and capture those lips of hers and make them mine. Make her mine and her make me hers.

_The sun was shining in my face and I rolled over to try and get some more sleep but once I did I heard a chuckle. When I opened my eyes there she was. Her brown hair was tousled and she had that normal passive look on her face, but, in her eyes you could see her emotions clearly. "Sleep well?" _

_ "I did until the sun shined in my face. You?" My voice was groggy and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. _

_ "I slept well considering you tossed and turned last night." She stretched her back and the white sheet barley covered her chest. _

_ "Sorry about that. I kept having dreams about Umbrella and all the shit they've done to us." I gave an apologetic smile and looked down. _

_ "Don't worry about it. And.." she moved closer to me and slowly ran her fingers up my thigh, "I'll always keep you safe from them. I promise." With that she kissed my lips softly and rested her hand on my hip. The kiss became deeper as I tangled my fingers in her dark brown hair. She may have been a few inches taller than me but we fit perfectly together. Pelvis to pelvis and breast to breast. As our tongues danced for dominance one of Alice's hands went south and between my legs. I moaned and opened wider for her. _

_ "Alice, I love you," I panted as she began to work her skillful fingers between my folds. _

_ "I love you too Jill." _

** Alice's POV**

When I woke up, Becky and Jill were still sound asleep so I went into the kitchen to make some coffee and start my day. Not long after I made my first cup I hear footsteps behind me. I can tell it is Jill from her yawn. "Morning. I made coffee. Would you like a cup?" I didn't look back before pulling a cup from the hanger on the wall.

"Coffee sounds awesome." I handed her a cup and the creamer as well. "Thanks." I kept an eye on her while she poured the creamer in her cup. I was worried about her. "What? Is my hair sticking up or something?" She leaned against the counter like she did last night.

"You seemed to be having bad dreams last night. You kept moaning and…" A shocked look turned into panic that turned into embarrassment so I didn't finish my sentence.

"Uhh yeah," she cleared her throat, "I kept having bad dreams about Umbrella." I don't know why but I could tell she was lying but I decided not to push the matter further. I took a long sip of coffee before replying.

"Oh. Well, between the two of us you'll never have to worry about them hurting any of us." I set my cup down. "As long as we stay together we can beat anything that comes our way." Before I could continue small footsteps came from the bedroom. When I looked past Jill there stood little Becky rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Morning. Sleep well?" She walked over to me and hugged my waste. I hugged her back with one arm.

"Mommy, those bad men can't get us here can they?" Her voice was groggy from just waking up but you could hear the worry in it.

"They can't get to us here." I kneeled down to be on her level. "And even if they do Jill and I will protect you no matter what. Okay?"

"You're mommy's right." Jill walked over and knelt beside me. "We'll protect you." Becky was put to ease and had a sleepy smile on her face. I'm sure Jill's soft smile had something to do with that but, as I watched, I couldn't help but see and feel a tension behind that smile.

"Thank you." Becky wrapped her arms around Jill's neck in a hug. The shocked look on her face was funny and actually brought a quick smile to my face. Seeing them get along and seeing how Jill actually cares for Becky made that warmth come back.

**Jill's POV**

Oh shit she heard me moaning in my sleep. I hope and pray she doesn't bring it up again because I KNOW she didn't buy the Umbrella dream story. Once Becky let go of my neck and I finished drinking my coffee I decided to take a shower before the three of us started our day. At least while I was in the shower I could think and not have to worry about what my facial expressions told. I can't believe I had a sex dream about Alice. Actually, no, I have had them before but that's when we were apart. Why am I having them again?

All I could think about was her body pressed against mine and how good she felt on top of me. I turned the hot water down a little to get the water cooler in hopes that it would cool me off. I had to get these thoughts out of my head before I walked back out to her. The ice cold water didn't help any so I went ahead and got out. That's when I realized I forgot to get a towel from the closet before I came in here. I was freezing and trying not to get water everywhere when I heard footsteps in the bedroom. "Alice." They stopped.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" I could tell she was right outside the door.

"Could you bring me a towel please?" A moment later the door cracked and all I saw was a hand with a towel in it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around me. It was short but it covered everything. Barley. When I walked out I made sure Alice and Becky weren't in the bedroom. I rushed to my bag and went through it trying to find clothes.

"We really should get a dresser." I jumped when Alice spoke. I didn't hear her at all. When I turned she was leaning in the door frame.

"You really have to warn a girl when you do that. With the super human abilities you can move without giving it away." I held onto the towel as I was still knelt down.

"Who says I wanted you to know I was here?" Her voice was somewhere between a joking tone and another I couldn't place. But she looked so sexy; leaned against the door frame with her arms and legs crossed and an eyebrow cocked. I shook my head a little and turned back to my clothes.

"We should. And we need to get some more ammunition also. I can go into town and see what I can find if you'd like." I had found my clothes but didn't want to turn around because I could feel her gaze burning into me.

"It'd be better if we both went. If we find something we need a truck to haul it in." I stood up and walked quickly into the bathroom and cracked the door. She had moved from the door to the bed and I got dressed as fast as I could.

"That's true. But one of us needs to stay here with Becky." I walked out as I towel dried my hair. "What's she doing now?" When I looked around I saw her on the couch but couldn't see what she was doing.

"She's reading some of the books she had in the backpack she had with her when I found her in the closet." Alice grew very silent and darkness seemed to cloud over her. I hurried over to the bed and sat beside her.

"Alice, there was nothing you could've done to save…" I looked back to see if Becky was paying us attention. "You did the right thing. You saved an innocent girl's life and you're raising her as your own." I didn't want to get into the technicalities right now so I stopped there. Alice's eyes had a mix of emotions in them.

"Thank you Jill." I saw a twitch at the corner of Alice's mouth and knew that was as close to a smile as I'd get.

"You're welcome." I didn't realize I had wrapped my arms around her neck until it was too late. When I felt our breasts touch I had a flashback from my dream and froze. I could feel my face burn with embarrassment and wanted to hide it from Alice. She must've known something had startled me because she lightly patted my back telling me that it was okay. I pulled back quickly and tried to get up but Alice held my arm. "I'm sorry." I sat back down but didn't look her in the face.

"No need to be sorry. I appreciate that you look out for Becky as much as I do. That means a lot to me." She was still holding my arm but I didn't really care. "If we've learned anything in the past decade it's you can't trust many people. They're either zombies, working for Umbrella, or controlled by Umbrella." That last part her voice was lighter. I guess her way of joking? "But the three of us need to stick together. I don't trust the others who helped us as much as I do you. Yes, you tried to kill me but we can look over that." I snorted with a chuckle.

"Yeah okay." I rolled my eyes and finally gathered the courage to look at her. "And I do care about you and Becky. Quite honestly, you're all I have left. And the only two I feel like I can really trust." I looked back down at my hands because I was shocked I actually said that to her. I've never shown my emotions like this to anyone before. Alice was going to say something but she was cut off by little footsteps.

"Mommy, what are we going to have for breakfast?" A look of realization washed over Alice's face and she stood straight up.

"I'm sorry. Let's go see what there is to eat. I'll meet you in the kitchen." After Becky walked away Alice turned to me. "We can finish this conversation some other time." I gave her a nod and walked with her to the kitchen.

** Alice's POV**

As the three of us sat and ate I couldn't help but think about the conversation Jill and I just had. It was true; I don't trust anyone but her and she is protective and caring towards Becky and me. And I wonder what she was really dreaming about? When she woke up she was aroused by something—I could smell her excitement. Then there was a connection or something between us when we spoke just now. I wish I knew what this was. "Becky, would you mind staying with Jill for awhile so I can go find us some stuff for the apartment?"

"No, Mommy. I don't mind." She was so sweet and trusting of me. "Miss. Jill," she looked over to Jill and her face turned white. "What are we going to do today?"

"I'm not sure yet. We can figure something out I'm sure. But you don't have to call me Miss." Jill got up and took her plate to the sink and rinsed it off. Becky smiled and gave a nod and went back to her food.

A few hours passed and I armored up and headed to town. There wasn't much of anything anywhere. I saw cars that would be great to have but we can't find gas to run them. It was getting hot so I ducked out in an abandoned gas station. After sweeping the place and finding it safe I went looking for supplies. I had brought a big bag with me to fill and I found some canned and boxed food that wasn't out of date. There were some sodas and bottles of water as well. This town must not have been hit with survivors because it had a lot of usable stuff. I gathered some first aid items and other things and put them in the bag. When I zipped my bag I heard something and drew my gun. I stood up slowly and waited for whatever it was to come out. "I'm safe. Don't shoot." A man walked out who was about 5 foot 10 inches came out with his hands above his head. "I'm not infected nor do I want to hurt you. Please put the gun down. I'm not armed." I looked him over and lowered my weapon.

"Who are you?" I was on guard and kept an eye on him. It was obvious that I didn't trust him. I kept close to my bag and never turned my back to him.

"You're Alice right? I'm Nicholas. If you are who I think you are I can be a big help to you."

"What do you mean you can help me?" I knew I should be very careful around him but if he knew who I was he knew what I was capable of.

"I'm the head of a group of survivors. We travel trying to find a safe place and so far this is the safest. We have plenty of supplies. And if you are Alice I know you can help keep us safe. We could help each other." He moved to the counter and leaned on it. "You are Alice right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" I eased up a little because I could sense he was telling me the truth.

"Legend. There were stories about a woman who went against Umbrella and fought them. She was captured and infected by them and became super human…"

"Okay. You can stop. Yes I'm her." I didn't want to hear anything else of what I had done the past decade. "So, how do you know about Umbrella?" I saw the outline and faded coloring of the Umbrella trademark. He looked surprised and glanced at his arm.

"I tried to have it taken off but the bastards used ink that would never go away." He gave a short cynical chuckle. "I worked for them for years but after the infection went global they started to cut those they saw unfit for combat off and made us expendable. My team was all picked off one by one. They were bit or torn apart by either a licker or zombie." He grew quiet and I could feel his sorrow and anger. "They experimented on my brother and I had to be the one to kill him." We were both quiet for a few minutes. "You? Well, I can guess why you're against them."

"I don't want to talk about it." I picked up my bag and started to walk away. "How did you find this town?" He followed as I walked.

"That's fine. Yeah we stumbled across it a week or two ago…" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked sharply to my left. "What?"

"Sshhh. I hear something." I drew my gun and pointed it towards the door. Nicholas did the same but I knew he couldn't hear what I did. A minute later the door was broken down by at least a dozen zombies. We both started fighting and shooting them. Nicholas wasn't bad but he wasn't as fast as I was. As I broke the neck of one another jumped on my back and before it bit me I heard something zip past my ear. The dead body fell off my back and onto the floor. "We need to go." I picked up my bag and ran outside. Luckily there weren't any more. Panting I leaned back to the side of the building and slid to the ground.

"You alright?" Nicholas joined me and took a water bottle from his bag and gave it to me. "Here, drink this." I hesitated for a moment but then took the bottle and took a long sip of it. The cold liquid felt good going down.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for that." As I caught my breath I kept a look out. "You're truck?"

"Yup. That's mine. Why?" I know I haven't known him for long but I can feel that he's trustable.

"There's a furniture store a few buildings down and I need to take some furniture to my apartment but I have no means of transportation to get it there." My thoughts traveled back to Becky and Jill and I suddenly wondered what they were doing.

"I can help you with that. Let's go get what you need and get it to your place." He stood up and held his hand out for me.

"Thank you. Such a gentlemen." He laughed and I took his hand. We went to the store and loaded up his truck with a small dresser and a few other things that I needed. "If you don't mine put this on." I handed him a piece of fabric I had found in the store and tied it so it would cover his eyes. "I'll drive." It didn't take long to get there in his truck. "Hold on and wait here." I got out and yelled for Jill to come out. She came out to the porch and looked down.

"You got a truck and furniture too?" A look of shock was on her face as she walked down the stairs. "I knew you worked fast but damn."

"No. The truck isn't ours but the furniture is." It surprised me at how easily I said it was ours and not mine or hers. "He saved me from a zombie and he's against Umbrella too. I'll tell you his story later but his name is Nicholas. He doesn't know the way here. I drove and blindfolded him. How's Becky?" Jill walked beside me to the truck.

"She's good; missed you of course. I told her to stay in our room until we came for her." She uses 'our or ours' too. "I know you wouldn't let someone you don't trust come here and especially know how to get here." Once we reached the truck I told Nicholas he could take off the blindfold.

"Nicholas this is Jill, a good friend of mine. Jill this is Nicholas." They shook hands and did the normal greetings.

"Nice to meet you Jill. Now let's get this stuff out of the truck and up stairs." He got out of the truck and we unloaded the furniture. I carried up the dresser on my back while Jill and Nicholas carried up the rest. "Damn. She really is strong." I don't think he realized I could hear him from inside the apartment.

"Hey Becky, stay on the bed while we bring in some furniture." I walked in and put the dresser down where it needed to be.

"Okay Mommy. I will." She stayed on the bed like she was told while Jill and Nicholas brought the rest in. Once everything was where it needed to be we all went into the living room.

"Thank you Nicholas; you've been a big help. You've already met Jill and this is Becky, my daughter." Becky stood close to me. She was scared of the tall man sitting in our living room. I knelt down to Becky's level and looked her in the eyes. "It's okay Becky. He nice and helped me earlier." She nodded and looked back to him.

"Hi, Mr. Nicholas. Thank you for helping Mommy today." She was so sweet and innocent it almost hurt. I wanted to keep her that innocent. Even in a world where you couldn't trust almost anyone.

"Hi there Becky. How are you?" He knelt down to be on her level also. I could sense tension coming from Jill and when I glanced over I saw her jaw clenched. I stood up and walked over and placed my hand on her shoulder in hopes to tell her it was okay. She eased up a little after that. Becky told Nicholas about little girl things and for some reason I had a lump in my throat. I got the feeling he had done that before. Maybe there was more to his story than he had let on to. Time had passed and it was getting dusk outside. "Alice, would you drive me back to town? I'm not sure how to get there."

"Sure." I got up and grabbed my coat and snuck my gun into my lower back so Becky didn't see it. I know she's seen me with guns before and they aren't anything new to her but I'm not sure why I wanted to keep them out of her sight.

"Well it was very nice meeting you Jill and Miss. Becky." They shook hands and we left for the truck. "Where's the blindfold?" His voice was half joking half serious.

"Thank you for not being uptight about the blindfold thing. I just want to keep Jill and Becky safe." Nicholas gave me a warm smile. "What?"

"It's perfectly understandable to be protective of your family. Not many women have the guts to live together and have a child together." My breath caught in my throat and my heart sped up.

"We're not….together..like that. And Becky's…well…she's my daughter but it's complicated." I kept my eyes on the road so I could focus on that and not let my mind fully take in what he just said.

"Oh you're not? It doesn't seem that way. The two of you seem to really care for one another and you both seem to care a great deal about Becky. You had me fooled." He sounded genuinely surprised that we weren't together.

"I do care about Jill. We've saved each others' lives quite a few times over the past 10 years and when it comes to Becky I do care about her a great deal." I wanted to pick his brain and see what gave him the impression we were together. "What else gave you that impression?"

"Just the way you two look at each other. You seem so attuned to what the other one is feeling and thinking."

** Jill's POV**

While I braided Becky's long hair I couldn't help but think about Alice and Nicholas being alone together. Was this jealousy I was feeling? He wasn't bad looking but I don't really know what Alice's type is or was. I mean he's tall, strong, handsome, and is a gentlemen. I know he is trust worthy otherwise she wouldn't have brought him here period. The more I thought about it the more it made me sick to my stomach. "Jill?" Becky's small voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Yes honey?" She turned around in my lap and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sleepy. Will you tuck me in?" I smiled down at her with a nod.

"Of course I will." We headed towards the bedroom and Becky climbed into bed. "Would you like me to stay here until you fall asleep?"

"Please." I laid down beside her and hummed a lullaby. She was asleep within minutes. When I heard a familiar set of footsteps I got up carefully and went to meet Alice at the door. Oh geez. Have we really gotten into this habit already? I shook the idea off as I opened the door.

"Hey." My voice was low as Alice walked through the door. "Becky's asleep." I was happy to see her home and back here with us. I know having Nicholas as a friend would help us out a lot but I liked our little family and I didn't want anything to mess with that. "How was the trip there and back?"

"It was alright." She slid out of her coat and hung it on the coat rack. "How was your day? I didn't get to ask earlier." We went into the kitchen to make some tea.

"It was good. Becky taught me some sign language and I got some things organized." I sounded like a housewife.

"Sounds like a pretty calm day. Especially because of the days we're used to." She took a long sip of her tea as I swirled mine in the glass. "I can stay home tomorrow so you can go out. I don't want you to get cabin fever."

"That sounds good. Becky would like that. She's a very sweet girl and misses her Mommy." I smiled. "Who knew? You as a Mom." The side of her mouth twitched upwards so I knew she was amused at the statement.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd have…well you know…a kid, but, I like Becky. Thank you for taking care of her. I knew you were good with children because of how you were with Angie." Oh nostalgia. That's the night we first met. I could feel a smile creep up when I thought of that night and first meeting Alice. "What is it?" There was a bit of laughter in her voice.

"Nothing. Just thinking back to those days. Normally you can say things were easier back then…well they were…but I don't know." I was about to give a heaping amount of word vomit so I just drank my tea in hopes of keeping it from happening.

"That's the night we met." She sat her cup down and crossed her arms. "There in Raccoon City and risked our lives finding Angie and getting out before they blew us to pieces." Her eyes clouded over in thought and I wondered what exactly she was remembering. "We make a good team, you and I."

"We do." I got a warm fuzzy feeling when she said that. "One thing I've always wanted to know is, you didn't kill Nemesis, why?" That darkness came over her again.

"His name was Matt. He was an environmentalist who worked for Umbrella. Once we got out of The Hive and back into the house that covered the main entrance, the scientists saw that we were both infected and kidnapped us. They experimented on him like they did me but it had different side effects for him; a different mutation. He was the only one left alive out of all of us who went down to The Hive and the only one who I could trust. He was a friend." Hearing the pain and sadness in her voice was breaking my heart.

"I'm so sorry Alice." It was all I could say. I didn't know what else to say. "Well it's getting late and you look exhausted. Shall we?" I motioned towards the bedroom.

"Yeah. I'm beat." She walked a few steps behind me and there was an odd tension coming from her.

** Alice's POV**

Ever since I got back all I could think of was the conversation Nicholas and I had. He thought we were a couple and pointed out why he thought we were. Now that he pointed them out I saw them left and right. It was just little ways we talked, moved, or looked at each other. I can't say it bothered me. It was comfortable and it was us. Does Jill care about me like that? Do I care about her like that? We took our places in bed on each side of Becky. I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about all of this.

_"Alice, I need to tell you something." Jill seemed very conflicted as she sat beside me on the bed. _

_ "What is it?" I turned to give her my full attention even if she wouldn't look at me._

_ "I love you." Those three words. "And, I know you probably don't feel the same way but I can't keep it in any longer. I packed my things and I'll leave so you and Becky won't have to deal with the awkward tension between us. I can't be around you if I can't make you mine. It hurts too much." Jill started to get up, but, I grabbed her arm to stop her. She stood still but didn't look at me. I saw a small tear fall from her cheek. _

_ "Jill…," I stood up and turned her towards me. "Don't." _

_ "Alice, I know you don't feel the same and it's torturing me to be around you like we are and not have you as mine." I cupped her cheek in my hand and whipped away the tear._

_ "Don't cry." I stroked her cheek with my thumb and she started to tremble. A moment later she took a step back. _

_ "Don't, please. I can't take it anymore. You don't love me like I do you…" Her voice cracked as she tried not to cry. "I have to go." With that she made her way to the door._

_ "Don't leave me…"_

"What?" My eyes shot open at the familiar voice. I didn't move knowing who was sitting beside me on the bed. "Alice, are you alright?" Jill sounded worried. "Alice." Jill placed her hand on my arm and shook me; trying to get a reaction.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream I guess." I looked up into Jill's worried eyes and I felt bad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Jill sighed in relief.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't do it again." She gave me a warm smile and took her hand from my arm. I soon realized how I missed her touch. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair trying to make some sense of my dream. "You look like you need some coffee."

"Yeah that sounds good." We walked into the kitchen and I leaned against the counter while Jill poured me a cup.

"Morning Mommy." Becky was at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning." My voice was groggy from just waking up. "What time is it?" Jill placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of me. Just the smell woke me up a bit.

"It's about 10:30. When you didn't get up by ten I made some breakfast." I took a long sip of the steaming liquid and enjoyed the warmth of it going down to my stomach. Becky brought her plate to the kitchen and handed it to Jill. "Thank you." With that, Becky went to the couch and continued to read a book. "She likes to read doesn't she?" All I could do was nod. "So what had you so upset last night?" I couldn't really tell her, could I?

"I'm not sure. I just know it was a bad dream." I finished the cup of coffee and rubbed my eyes trying to wake up.

"Well you said 'don't leave me.'" Jill took the cup and poured some more coffee. "And you seemed really upset." The dream flashed through my mind again. The hurt in Jill's voice and the fact she was crying because of me made my heart clench.

"I don't remember much from my life before the T virus. Honestly, I don't remember anything of my life before Umbrella. They must have erased those memories. I remember everything after I became a high member of Umbrella but nothing before. Nothing of my family, or who I was, what I liked..who I liked." I put a little emphasis on 'who' in hopes Jill may cling to that word. "I don't remember being with anyone or having anyone. I mean I had sex with the man I was 'married' to, but, I don't think it really meant anything." I never looked up from my coffee but I could tell Jill was listening to every word I spoke.

"Why are you telling me this?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked at her.

"I figured you should know."

** Jill's POV**

Why is she telling me all this? Not that I'm complaining. I mean, I want to know everything about Alice, but, I didn't expect her to come out with it like this. "Hmm. Thank you for telling me." I wonder if this has something to do with her dream. "I hate what they've put you through. You didn't and don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Perhaps. But if none of this ever happened I wouldn't be where I am today." Please let that mean she's happy here, with me and Becky. "A lot of horrible things have happened over the past decade but…there have been some good things happen too." With that, Alice finished her cup of coffee and got in the shower. I washed the dishes and put them away to keep my hands busy. She put emphasis on the word 'who.' Was that a hint at who she liked as in male or female? This is giving me a headache.

Once I was done, I went to the couch and propped my feet up. Becky had fallen back asleep so I figured I could sit and have some quiet time. I listened to the running water of the shower and thought about Alice. Thought about how she was naked, covered in soap, and dripping wet… "What are you grinning at?" My eyes shot open and Alice was looking down at me. I knew I was red as could be.

"Uh…nothing." I couldn't tell her the truth but I didn't want to lie. I can't lie to this woman.

"Bullshit." She gave me that twitch of amusement that is the closest to a grin as I can get. "But I'll let it slide." She walked back in the bedroom towel drying her hair. I couldn't help but quickly look her over. God I'm horrible and I KNOW she could smell my arousal. Oh kill me now, please! I looked over and Becky was still sound asleep. She won't cuss unless she knows Becky won't hear her. She's such a good mother. "Hey Jill, can you come here?" I hesitated a moment before getting up and walking into the bedroom.

"Yeah?" I leaned in the door frame and tried not to stare at the gorgeous brunette.

"What did you do for those years after we met?" She was searching for something to wear or I think that's what she was doing.

"I was on the run for a few years and then was caught by Umbrella and then controlled by them. Since I knew you they put me at the head of finding your and yada yada yada." I was quiet a moment. "I'm sorry for almost killing you." She put her clothes on the dresser and kept her back to me as she got dressed. This is torture. Don't watch. Don't look. Don't even glance…too late. I couldn't help but think about running my hands up her lean, toned back and…I shook the thought out of my head. Man how I'm glad she can't read minds.

Alice turned to look at me. She held my gaze as she spoke. "It wasn't your fault Jill. I told you that I don't hold it against you. I mean, I'm living with you and I'm letting you be around Becky. You know I trust and care about you enough to forgive you." There she goes with the care-about-you thing again. Is she trying to tell me something that she doesn't know how to say?

"Alice…" I took a quick step forward but was interrupted by Becky waking from her nap. "Did you save me hot water?" I think she knew that's not what I was going to say but she knew with Becky awake I wasn't her first priority. I can live with that. That's how it's supposed to be. How it should be.

"Yes I did." Alice walked past me to go see Becky. "Hey you, did you have a nice nap?" I watched how Alice was with Becky but then went to take a shower. I needed to calm myself if I was going to get through the rest of the day with her around. I need to get a hold of myself before I slip up and just jump her sexy ass. I ended up staying in the shower trying to get her out of my head until the water went cold; sadly it didn't help at all.

** Alice's POV**

Jill has been acting strange. The other morning she woke up and was aroused and then she just woke up and was aroused too. I know humans have a sexual need and all but...I wonder if she's been able to have that need fulfilled lately. With everything that's happened lately I know I haven't. The more I thought about it I don't think I've ever had sex and it meant anything besides just sex. I've never had that emotional connection with anyone. And now, since I've been infected again I doubt anyone would want to have that connection with me since I'm a freak.

"Mommy, what are you thinking about? You look upset." Hearing Becky's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about what you, me, and Jill can do today. What would you like to do?" Becky came and sat on my lap. She sat and thought a few minutes.

"Can we sit on the porch in the rocking chair?" I smiled and we headed for the porch. "Mommy, what happened to Daddy? And why are you and Jill acting so weird around each other?" For a little girl she's very curious.

"Well, your father…is in a better place. And when it comes to me and Jill…we…"I didn't know what to say. Mainly because I wasn't totally sure why we acted like that.

"Do you two like each other? You act like it." Did this kid just call us both out?

"You're a very curious little girl aren't you? We care about each other, yes." I heard footsteps coming up behind us and a whiff of flowery shampoo hit my nose. "Hey Jill." Becky didn't realize Jill had come up behind us until she looked behind us.

"Hey you two." She walked out on the porch and sat in the chair beside us. "It's a nice night out isn't it?" The way the sunset glowed on Jill's skin and hair made her look beautiful and it was hard not to look too long. What Becky said came back to me. Did we like each other? I knew she meant like as in love and not just a friendly love. Did I love Jill like that? I don't know what that's like. I don't remember. Jill is attractive yes but am I sexually attracted to her? I know I love her but is it a romantic love?

"What are you thinking about over there?" Jill's voice rang in my ears and broke my train of thought.

"Just stuff. Didn't you want to go into town and get out of the house?" Jill looked away and into the distance.

"I do need to go into town but I can do that tomorrow. It's getting dusk out and I'd rather not go into town alone around this time." She leaned back in the chair and crossed her long legs.

"I didn't mean to sleep so late. I'll make sure to get up earlier tomorrow so you can go into town." I'm kind of glad she didn't want to go. I don't want her to go alone to begin with especially at dusk when things get more dangerous.

** Jill's POV**

The next morning Alice did what she said she would; she got up at seven AM. We had our morning coffee and I was ready to head into town by nine. It was about a forty-five minute walk to town and she was right; it is a ghost town. But as we both learned it's always too good to be true. I always kept my gun ready if I needed to use it. I found a grocery store and went in. Of course all the milk and dairy products were useless and smelled horrible but the drinks, canned food, and boxed food were mostly good. It was nice to get out of the apartment and get some time to myself. I stocked up on stuff we needed and went to the next store.

When I came upon a bookstore I was shocked. I never would've thought a small town like this would have a bookstore. There was no cable and we needed to save the power in our generators as much as we could so no TV or movies. Most of the books were damaged in one way or another but some weren't in too bad of condition. I grabbed some books that looked interesting and got some for Becky too. Wow, I'm thinking of her like a mother would. Once I zipped my bag I heard something moving a few isles over so I drew my gun and walked slowly. When I turned a corner I saw a figure and cocked my gun.

"Wow, Jill it's me. Don't shoot. Please." Nicholas stood still with his hands in the air. I sighed and lowered my gun.

"Hey Nicholas, what are you doing here? You didn't strike me like the book reading type." He laughed and lowered his arms.

"I'm not but members of my group are and I told them I'd bring some books back. I'll take it you like to read?"

"Yeah I do. It passes time and calms my nerves. I'm also picking some more up for Becky too. She's read almost all the ones she had with her." I started to walk back to my bags and Nicholas followed.

"You really care about them don't you? Alice and Becky." I hesitated before turning to face him.

"I do." I fell quiet because that bittersweet feeling came back. "I do care about them quite a bit." Since it seemed things were quiet I took a seat.

"You care about Alice in more than one way don't you?" He took a seat beside me. "I can tell. You care for Becky like a stepchild. Or the child of the woman you love." That caught me off guard and I could feel myself getting defensive. I opened my mouth but nothing would come out. "Don't try to deny it. I know the truth." I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"What makes you say that?" I fiddled with a book that was on the floor next to me.

"I can just tell. The way you and Alice act around each other. You'd jump in front of a bullet for the other one. And you both care about Becky quite a bit." I gave him a sad smile.

"What's the point in trying to lie? Yeah I do care about them. Too bad Alice doesn't care about me the way I do her." Saying that made my heart sink; living with a woman you love who doesn't feel the same way.

"How do you know she doesn't?" I felt my heart jump and I looked at him curiously.

"Has she said something to you?" Was there hope for us? He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Answer me."

"That's for you to find out." He started to get up and walk down the aisle.

"Hey wait!" I jumped up and grabbed my bags. "That's not fair!" I followed him to the front of the store where he stopped when he saw a dark figure waiting.

"What are you doing here? I told you to wait with the others." Nicholas' voice was stern.

"Don't worry Nick, the rest are safe. You didn't come back so I came to find you." The man looked at me. "Who's she?"

"This is Jill. Jill, this is Trever. He's a member of my group of survivors. Trever came over and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." He was an older man, probably in his fifties.

"Nice to meet you as well." We shook hands and he tipped his cowboy hat to me. "Shall we go for a drink to get formally introduced? There's a saloon a few stores down. I'll buy." I laughed at his gentlemanly charm.

"Sure. Why not?" The three of us walked down and scanned for zombies or anything dangerous. When we saw it was safe we took a seat at a table. There wasn't much to choose from but it was still nice to sit and chat. "So Trever, what's your story?"

"Not much to say. I had a wife who I loved very much and a home we were happy in, but once the infection spread she was killed by one of those monsters. I ran and vowed I'd live and survive for the both of us." He grew quiet and took a sip of his whiskey.

"I'm sorry about your wife." I didn't know what to say besides that. I never married or had a boyfriend I truly loved so I didn't know how he felt. The closest I could imagine was if something happened to Alice. That thought made me sick to my stomach.

"How about you Jill? What's your story?" I looked up from my drink wondering where I should start.

"I worked for Umbrella and was a S.T.A.R.S. member. When the apocalypse hit and Umbrella tried to kill us all I teamed up with…." Can I tell them who I'm with? "...a few people and got out of Raccoon City before Umbrella destroyed it. Then I had been on the run for years and got kidnapped by them again and got out a few weeks ago. It's complicated." The two men looked at me with amazement. "How about you Nicholas?" He was quiet a moment and drank the rest of the dark liquid in his cup.

"I also worked for Umbrella for years but after the infection went global they started to cut those they saw unfit for combat off and made us expendable. My team was all picked off one by one. They were bit or torn apart by either a licker or zombie. They experimented on my brother and I had to be the one to kill him." He grew quiet and I could feel his sorrow and anger. "My wife and daughter were killed in cross fire." So that's why he was so good with Becky.

"That's horrible." I could feel the anger growing in me. "How could they do such horrible things?" We talked for about another hour and then it was starting to get dusk out. "Well I better head back. It's going to be dusk soon." I gathered my bags and went out the door. "Bye guys. Nice meeting you Trever. And nice seeing you again Nicholas." On the way back home all I could think about was Trever's and Nicholas' stories. Luckily the trip back was uneventful. When the apartment came into view I was happy to be home. Happy to be back to Alice and Becky. I hope they like the books I brought.

Once I walked up the stairs Alice opened the door for me. "What's all this?" I walked in the door and handed her the bag with the food and first aid stuff in it.

"I brought some books home for us. Becky has read almost all the books she had with her and I figured we could use some books too." I went and sat on the couch. Becky and Alice came to join me.

"That was nice of you." I separated the books that were for me and Alice from the ones for Becky. "I've not been able to read for fun for years." She looked through the books and I felt good when she thumbed through one more than the others. I got some that she might like.

"How do you like yours Becky?" I leaned back on the couch as I watched her go through her stack. When she looked up from her books she had a big smile on her face.

"I like them a lot. Thank you Jill!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck in a big hug.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like them." Becky hopped down and started to look at one of the books. "How do you like the ones I got us Alice?" To my surprise Alice was thumbing through one and looked rather interested in it.

"I think I'll start this one tonight. It seems interesting." It was one of the mystery books I had snagged for myself but I'll let her read it first. I told her how I saw Nicholas again and how I met Trever and told her their stories. Alice also had wondered why he was so good with children and now it made sense. We all just sat around and looked through books and chatted until bedtime. It's moments like this, when the three of us were together, that I cherished.

**Alice's POV**

She calls this 'home' and thinks of us when she goes out and has time to herself. That thought made a happiness spread through my chest. I enjoyed this; just the three of us sitting around enjoying each others' company. In comparison to a few weeks ago it has been rather calm and I couldn't help but wonder how long that would last. When we went to bed, Jill and I read while Becky fell fast asleep. It was a comfortableness between Jill and I. Jill stretched and yawned. When she stretched I couldn't help but notice her nipples were slightly hardened through her thin t-shirt. "Sleepy?"

"Just a little. How late are you going to stay up?" Jill laid down and looked up at me.

"Not long. Just until I finish this chapter. Thank you for picking up books for us." I couldn't help notice how beautiful she looked in the dim glow of the lamps. What's this overwhelming urge I can't quite shake?

"You're welcome. I'm glad the two of you liked them." She smiled up at me and then looked down to Becky. "She sleeps so well when she's around you." Jill rolled to her side and closed her eyes. "Night Alice. I..," she stopped herself from saying something. "I'll see you in the morning." I knew that's not what she wanted to say. Was Nicholas right? Did she love me like that? Did I? When I tried to read again my mind kept wandering to Jill. After about twenty minutes I gave up and laid down. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was looking over at Jill and seeing how peaceful she looked.

_The smell of her hair had taken over my senses and I wanted nothing more but to capture those lips of hers. I wasn't sure what exactly to do. I didn't want to hurt her on accident. As I straddled her hips and looked down at her she opened those gorgeous eyes of hers. The eyes I always loved to steal a glance at. "Alice, I know you won't hurt me. And I know you want this just as much as I do, so just give in already." Her voice was gentle but stern. I could see the fire burning in her eyes and I could smell her arousal. _

"_Are you sure?" My voice was a whisper. I didn't want anything to brake this moment. _

"_Yes." It was all she needed to say. I leaned down and as I went to kiss her she sighed into my mouth. "Finally…"_

My eyes shot open and I could feel my heart thundering in my chest. I sat up slowly so I didn't wake Becky or Jill as I got out of bed. I had to get some fresh air. As I walked out on the porch the late night breeze felt cool on my heated skin. Did I really just have a sex dream about Jill? My body was humming like it had never done before. Was this sexual attraction towards someone? I'm guessing it is. That's how Jill's body has been on a few occasions. Like the other morning when she woke up from a dream and lied about it. Or when I got out of the shower and she was on the couch….

"Alice?" I jumped at her voice. When I turned around there she stood; leaning against the door frame in a thin t-shirt and shorts. The coolness of the air gave her a chill which made her nipples perk. I shook my head trying not to think about them. "Are you okay? It's late." I was quiet a moment.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just needed some air is all." I needed to distance myself from her for a few minutes to get my body under control. When I walked backwards towards the railing she took a step towards me.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting strange." I could feel my body trembling. And I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. When I looked at Jill it wasn't an animalistic arousal I felt it was something softer. Something much different than before. It was something that made my heart feel like it's never felt before I met her. Was this what they called love?

"I'm not totally sure." Jill walked a few steps and was in front of me. When she raised her hand and placed it gently on my cheek I jumped.

"It's okay." She spoke softly. "You're trembling." I never realized how soft her touch was. There was nothing said between us as we gazed into each others' eyes. Jill slowly ran her thumb over my lips as she glanced down at them. There was a question between us that neither of us could answer because we didn't know how to answer. She slowly leaned towards me and when her lips were a whisper away from mine the porch light came on and we both pulled back.

"Mommy? Jill? Why aren't you in bed?" Her voice was innocent and she had no idea what about happened. Jill and I stared at Becky for a few seconds before one of us tried to answer.

"Uh—" I couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"We'll be back in a few honey. Mommy and I need to talk. Go back to bed now." With that Becky turned and headed back to the bedroom. There was an awkward silence between us for what seemed like an eternity but was only a few minutes.

**Jill's POV**

Did I really just lean in like that? Did we really just about kiss? I could feel Alice's presence behind me and didn't want to face her. I was scared of her reaction. Why did I try to kiss her? I never should've given into the feelings I have for this woman. "Jill…" I took a deep breath before turning around. "You…you're crying..." I didn't realize it until I felt the warm liquid roll down my cheek. Alice quickly whipped it away. "Why are you crying?" Can she really be so blind as to not know the reason I'm crying?

"Bec…," I tried clearing my throat but it didn't help. "Because of what I just did. I don't want to lose you but..." I tried not to cry and I tried to be quiet so I wouldn't wake Becky. "It's so hard to be around you now. I thought I could control it but apparently I can't. I'm pathetic."

"No you're not." The sternness of her voice surprised me. "You're not pathetic. You're one of the strongest people I know." She placed her hands on my shoulders. "Look at me." When I looked up she had that passive look on her face but there was something in her eyes. I couldn't place it but it hadn't been there before. "You won't lose me. You and Becky are the only people I have left in my life that I can trust. Nothing will change that." I sniffled and could feel a sad smile come across my lips.

"How can you say that after what just happened? About just happened." The bitter sweetness of what had just taken place tore me up inside. Alice was quiet. I could tell she was trying to figure all this out in her head but nothing was coming together. "Wow, I made the great and powerful Alice speechless." There's that damn sexy twitch of amusement again.

"To be honest with you…," she fell quiet. I could tell she was having trouble trying to figure out how to say what she felt. "I'm not sure how or what I feel right now. I just know that I don't want you to go anywhere. Or be anywhere besides right here with me. Don't leave me." That line. That's what she said in her sleep. Was that dream about me? About us?

"I won't. I won't leave you." I gave Alice a weak smile to assure her.

"Thank you. Now let's go back to bed before Becky comes out here again." With that, we walked back to bed and fell asleep. The next day we didn't really talk about the previous night's events because we were around Becky. If we were going to talk about the almost kiss it would have to be us alone. The whole day I wanted to ask Alice how she was or how we were but I knew I couldn't in front of Becky. "I'm going into town for a few. I need to find Nicholas." I looked up from braiding Becky's hair.

"Oh okay. Be careful." She put on her coat and went out the door. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. All I could do was hug Becky close to me.

**Alice's POV**

I looked for Nicholas or any sign of a human but I couldn't find anyone. Of course the time I need to find him I can't. When I walked out of a store I heard something behind me. I pulled my gun and saw a licker and a few zombies coming at me. I fired my sawed off shot gun and took out six zombies and had to run. The licker was fast and gaining speed. I ran between two buildings and scaled a fence but it kept after me. Once I was further away I shot at it and killed it after using four bullets. Since zombies are slow I was able to take a breather but not for long. When I heard something around the corner I ran again until I hit something full force. I fell back and my gun went flying. When I scrambled to my feet I aimed the gun at whatever I had ran into.

To my surprise it was human. "Who the hell are you?" I was panting and trying to catch my breath.

"Wooow there darlin'. I'm not going to hurt you." He dropped his gun and put his hands in the air. "I'm Trever. You must be with Jill." I lowered my gun. That's the new guy Jill told me about.

"Yeah. I'm…wi…I'm Jill's friend, Alice." I lowered my gun and checked to make sure there weren't any zombies or lickers around. "You can pick up your gun. I just ran from a group of zombies but I didn't get the chance to kill them all." He slowly picked up his gun, reloaded it, and put it back in its holster.

"Damn really?" He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his short salt and pepper colored hair. "Oh I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to use…"

"Don't worry about it. So you're part of Nicholas' group correct?" I leaned against the brick building so I could be in the shade.

"Yes I am. I'm the second in charge." Trever took out a cigarette and lit it. "Jill didn't tell us she was with such a beautiful lady. I mean this as a compliment. I'm not the type to start trouble."

"I know you're not. Jill told me about you and that you all met the other day. Jill and I aren't…it's complicated. That's why I was looking for Nicholas. I need to talk to him." Since Nicholas had put him in command I knew he could be trusted. For some reason he had this calm and caring vibe about him.

"I'm no match maker and I've only ever been with one woman but maybe I can help. Are you happy when she's around? Like when you see her nothing else matters in the world. You're troubles all fall to the side." From the look in his eyes I could tell he was speaking from his heart. That must've been how he felt about his wife. His one true love. I was quiet a few minutes before I finally answered.

"Yeah. I think so. Umbrella erased all of my memories from before they first experimented on me so I don't remember anything from my life before a little over a decade ago. I knew what it was like to have friends and care for them but not care for a lover."

"Well, what do you think about when you first wake up or before you go to bed?" I didn't say a word. My silence gave him the answer. "I thought so." He gave me a smile. "You love her. I can tell. Let me guess, when she came to town the other day you were scared for her safety. You couldn't relax until she was back at home with you and your daughter." It threw me off that he was able to read me this well. No one had ever been able to do that before.

"Is that how it was with you and your wife?" I looked his way and he gave a deep sigh.

"Yes that's how we were. Ever since the day we first met." There was a silence between us; both thinking about our loved ones. "She cares about Becky doesn't she?" I smiled.

"Yes, she does. She cares for Becky quite a bit. She takes care of her like her own. It's complicated yet she doesn't mind it a bit." As I spoke memories of the three of us flashed before my eyes. "Jill and I need to talk about us but we can't in front of Becky. Nicholas had a daughter and is good with Becky, think he'd be up for watching her a few hours?" Trever gave me a wide smile.

"I'm sure he would. It would be soothing for him. He never got to say goodbye to his daughter so it might be the closure he needs. When I get back, I'll ask him." Trever kneeled and rummaged through his bag. When he stood up again he had a walkie talkie in his hand. "Here, this will let you keep in contact with us from wherever you live. It's set to hit our station when you turn it on." I took the walkie talkie from him and put it in my bag. "Well it's getting late. I need to get back to the group before they start to worry and you need to get back to your girl before she worries herself to death." I chuckled and agreed.

"Thank you Trever, for everything." I held out my hand after throwing my bag on my back. "Nice meeting you as well."

"Pleasure's all mine ma'am. Nice meeting you too." I watched him walk away before I started towards home. On the way home I took out the walkie talkie and turned it on.

"Nicholas? Over." I remember using one of these once when I worked for Umbrella. The speaker crackled a little before I heard a voice.

"Alice? Is that you? Over."

"Yeah, it's me. I met Trever and he gave this to me. Over."

"Well I hope he was nice to you." I laughed. "Glad you two met. How are you? Over."

"I'm fine. We talked and I finally realized how I really feel about Jill. Over." He was quiet a moment.

"How do you feel? Over." I smiled to myself.

"I love her. Though we have one problem. We can't talk about us or where we're going from here with Becky around and you're the only person she likes besides us…Over."

"I'll take care of her while the two of you chat. Over." He sounded happy with the idea.

"You would do that for us? Over."

"Of course I would Alice. You're a friend and so is Jill. The two of you need some alone time to work things out and I'd be happy to help. Over." I saw the apartment in the distance and was happy to be almost home. Home and back to the two people I loved the most.

"Thank you Nicholas. Let me talk it over with Becky and Jill and I'll get back to you. I'm almost home. Over."

"Sounds good to me. I'll talk to you later. Over."

"Bye. Over." With that I turned the walkie talkie off and walked up the stairs. When I walked in the door I was met by a big hug from Becky.

"Mommy! You're home!" I hugged her back and looked around for Jill.

"How are you? And where's Jill?" I picked Becky up and carried her while I walked.

"In here." I walked to the bedroom saw her laying on the bed with a book. "Hey, how are you?" I put Becky down and sat on the bed.

"I'm doing good." I could feel a happiness spread throughout my body as I looked at the gorgeous woman who laid in our bed. "I met Trever and talked to Nicholas. We have a direct line to him now. How was your day?" Jill sat up and put the book on the nightstand. She looked me over before answering.

"It was good. Becky and I just hung around. Oh, what'd they have to say?" She frowned her eyebrows. "Something's different about you..what is it?"

"Well, if it's alright with you and Becky, Nicholas has volunteered to watch Becky for a bit while we have some time to chat about grown up stuff. And Trever brought some things to my attention and it cleared my head a little bit." I could tell Jill was trying to make sense of the last bit of what I said. I turned my attention to Becky who was sitting between me and Jill. "How would you like that? Would you like to hang with Nicholas for a few hours one day?" She thought a few minutes and then answered.

"Sure." She was such a happy child. And always seemed to work out with each difficulty we had.

"Then it's set. I'll talk to him tomorrow and see if we can set something up. Now, who's hungry? It's Jill's turn to cook."

**Jill's POV**

Alice is acting strange. It's a good strange but I think I need to tread with caution. Alice and Becky set the table while I cooked. It was quiet and it was killing me. Did this have something to do with what about happened? I don't think she's mad so that's a good thing. This is driving me nuts. "So anything interesting happen while you were in town?" I had to ask something as I brought the food to the table. "Eat up."

"Well I ran into Trever, literally. A few other things, but I'll talk to Nicholas and see if he can watch Becky tomorrow." We talked a little more while we ate. After diner Becky went and read while Alice and I did dishes. "I had to deal with a licker and zombies but I got away and that's when I ran into Trever. We talked about some stuff and then he gave me that walkie talkie." I tensed up when she said that about the zombies and licker. I know she can take care of herself, she has for the past decade, but I don't like that idea. Her mood was light and there was softness in her eyes that I've not seen before.

"I'm glad you're safe. I know you can take care of yourself. You lived on your own for so long and you're fine." Alice dried the last dish and put it up.

"Jill, you don't need to worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Alice came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "So don't worry so much." I froze. Is she actually holding me? This is way too long for just a hug. I relaxed into Alice and loved the feeling of her body against mine. Unknowingly, I think, Alice dipped her head and breathed in deeply. Her nose was buried into my hair and it was such a primal action. Her nose moved down my neck. "You smell…confry and safe." Her lips brushed my ear as she spoke and her voice was a low purr and sent shivers down my spine. I could feel her breath warm in my ear and it was making my self control weaken by the second. "I like it."

"Alice…snap out of it." With that she jumped back and let go of me. I missed her warmth instantly. I glanced over at Becky and she was lost in her book. When I looked at Alice, she looked horrified.

"Jill...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't know what…" I walked up and placed my hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Don't worry about it. We can talk tomorrow." She nodded in agreement.

**Alice's POV**

What the fuck was that? I couldn't control myself. Something just took over me and I couldn't stop. All I meant to do was to comfort her but then I got her smell. She doesn't seem mad. She seems more turned on then anything. We really need to sort this out tomorrow. I didn't sleep very well that night so the next morning I drank a few cups of coffee. After I told Nicholas where we were and he came to pick up Becky I took a seat on the couch.

"Alice, are you alright? We can talk later if you're not feeling well." Jill walked up and sat beside me on the couch. I didn't face her. I couldn't. I felt bad for what happened yesterday. Neither of us knew how to start this conversation. "Alice, how do you feel when it comes to me?" I was quiet. I didn't know where to start.

"Yesterday when Trever and I talked I told him about my conflictions. As I've told you Umbrella erased my memories from before I worked for them so I don't know what some of the more personal emotions are. I know what it's like to care for a friend. I knew that starting with Matt, then you, and a few others but I didn't know what it was like to love someone. When I'm around you I'm happy. When I'm near you everything else doesn't matter. When I see you and Becky get along it makes warmth spread through me that I've never felt before. I enjoy the time when it's the three of us. No matter what I do or where I am you creep into my thoughts." I didn't know where to start or what order to put all this in. I just have to tell her everything. "You're the last thing I think of at night and I know that no matter what happens I can always turn to you and you can make it better. As long as I'm with you I can control myself and not get lost in all the fighting and anger."

"Alice…" Jill placed her hand on my back and rubbed it. I think she's surprised I'm saying all this. I'm surprised I'm saying all this. "I'm not sure what to say to all that. I'm glad you feel that way. I'm more than glad. I'm slightly blindsided how you told me all of that so forgive me for not saying much." I chuckled. It felt good to get all of that off my chest.

"Now who's the speechless one?" I looked over to her with a smile. "I'm glad you're not mad about what happened last night in the kitchen. I don't know what came over me." Jill sat back and laughed.

"Don't be. I wish I didn't have to stop you." She hesitated before she continued. "I know you know I'm attracted to you. If you haven't picked up on the way I act around you then you know that I'm aroused by you. I've been attracted to you since we first met in Raccoon City. When you came through that window and started to kick ass I was destined to fall for you. Then throughout the night when we worked together I realized how tough but graceful you are. When we had to leave you at Umbrella for those weeks I hated it. I thought I had swallowed the feelings I had for you but the moment you walked out those doors they flooded back." She let out a nervous laugh and looked down to her hands. "Then when we separated again and I was alone all that time before Umbrella captured me I was miserable. All I thought of was you."

I turned on the couch to look at her. "Jill, I had no idea you felt that way. You took care of me when you rescued me. I never got to thank you for that. We've saved each other a lot over the years haven't we?" I thought back over the times we've saved each other.

"We have. You've saved me many more times than I've saved you." Jill's voice was small.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is we never let the other one down." This must be the happiness people in love felt for each other. I leaned in slowly. I was scared to death. I had never done this before with someone I love. My nerves were getting the better of me so Jill closed the gap between us. Her lips were so soft and the kiss was gentle. But when Jill weaved her fingers in my hair the kiss became deeper. My hands roamed Jill's curves. I could feel my heart pound. My lips moved down her neck and I heard her moan.

"Bed." With that one word I easily picked her up and walked us to the bed. "Haha. I forget about the strength." I smiled and layed her on the bed gently as I straddled her hips. "Alice, I love you. I have for so long." With that I leaned down and kissed her passionately. My hands went up Jill's sides and under her shirt. When I moved down Jill's neck she left one hand weaved in my long hair and let the other roam my body. I loved the feeling of her touch and it's what I've wanted all along. I moved down her collarbone and she moaned again. "Alice..please." With that I quickly got her out of her clothes and did the same with mine.

I looked down at her nude body; her curves, her toned stomach, her voluptuous breasts. I could feel a hunger awaken inside me. "You're more beautiful than I could've imagined."

**Jill's POV**

Finally! The moment I've been waiting for, for years is about to happen. I looked up at her and smiled. "My ancient goddess." I stroked her toned thighs as I glanced over her body. She had a toned stomach, small curves, and an all over gorgeous body. The body I've wanted to learn every crevasse of for so long is finally about to be mine. As she leaned down I laced my hands in her long brown hair again to bring her as close to me as I could. She flattened out on top of me and I loved her weight. Her hands roamed my body and as she cupped one breast I sighed into her mouth.

"I love you too Jill." Those five words; those five words I've always wanted to hear. I wrapped my long legs around her waist to make sure she couldn't leave. When our centers touched she groaned. She leaned up and when she looked down at me I could see the fire burning in her eyes.

"Yes." Alice flashed me a sinister grin and dipped her head to take one of my hardened nipples between her lips. I gasped and arched my back into her when she began to suck. When she nibbled I raked my nails along her back and she moaned. It wasn't a painful moan though. I parted my legs so she could grind against me easily. When she switched to the other nipple she lightly ran her nails up my stomach giving me chills and making the fire in me burn even hotter.

I could tell she was enjoying tormenting me but I enjoyed it too. I'd get her back for it by the time Nicholas brought Becky back. Alice continued to kiss her way down my body and I couldn't help but squirm under her touch. When she stopped and hovered just a whisper over my center I looked down. I saw eyes darkened with lust and asking a question she didn't need to ask. I smiled and gave a slight nod. As she slowly ran her hot tongue along my folds I let out a deep throaty moan.

**Alice's POV**

Her skin was so soft and she tasted so good. Is this what I had been missing out on for so many years? With each moan I got out of her it drove my senses crazy. Her smell was clouding my thoughts and all I wanted was to give her pleasure. The pleasure I had kept from her for so long. I ran my tongue into her deeper and heard her moan my name. She's almost there. So extremely close. "Alice…please!" Her back arched so she could push into me more. A few more strokes and she was done for. She came hard against my tongue as she screamed my name. I crawled back up beside her and lay on my side. Her skin was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and it made her look even more gorgeous with her hair all messy. After her heart slowed down she looked over at me. "How…the fuck…did you know how to do that?" She was still panting a little.

"I'm not sure. I just did what felt right." She closed her eyes and dropped her head back into the pillow. I stroked her cheek gently. I could let my guard down when I was around her here. I didn't have to always need to kill on a seconds notice. Though, a moment later, I learned I should have never let my guard down. I soon found myself on my back with Jill straddling my hips.

**Jill's POV**

"I'm not sure how you knew what to do, and honestly, I don't care." I hoped she knew I wasn't trying to be a bitch; that I was just joking. "All I care about right now is showing you just how much I've wanted you for the past decade." I hadn't cum like that in forever…actually I had never cum like that. Just goes to show how much I've wanted this woman I guess. I moved my hips forward slowly driving us both crazy. Alice groaned and kept our eyes locked. I could feel her arousal and had a slight ego boost since I was the one who made this happen. "Jill…" I gave her a smile as I rocked my hips again but leaned down and kissed her passionately. Alice ran her hands up my thighs, up my sides, and then tangled her long fingers in my hair. Our tongues battled for dominance as I massaged one of her breasts; they fit perfectly into my hands.

When Alice thrust her hips into mine I moaned into her mouth. I could feel the satisfied grin she had on her face. Just for that I pinched her hardened nipple and she nipped at my bottom lip. I moved up to her ear, "now why'd you go and do that?" A shiver ran through her body. I kissed and nipped down her neck and she let out small moans. When I got to her breasts and took one nipple between my teeth she groaned and arched her back. I could feel the muscles in her stomach tighten. I loved the fact I made her feel this way. I was so happy she gave me the chance to show her just how much I love her.

**Alice's POV**

Jill was driving me mad. It was all I could do to not flip us over and me ravish her again. With every kiss, nip, and touch she put me closer to that edge. She started to kiss down my stomach and stopped at my hip bone. I looked down at Jill and she had passion in her eyes. Those blue eyes that I could get lost in were a darker color. We kept our gazes locked as she quickly flicked her tongue over my clit. I jumped with a small gasp. I had never felt this way before. When she saw my reaction she had a mischievous grin and a sinister laugh. She then dipped her head and ran her tongue up my inner folds slowly. I'm not sure whether it was a moan or a growl that came from my throat. All I knew is I was close and this was torture.

"Jill…Please. I need you to…" Those six words made her grant my request. She slid her tongue deep inside me and I came undone. My back arched and I screamed her name. After I collapsed on the bed she moved up beside me. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long." I turned my head to look into her eyes. Love had replaced lust and they were back to the light blue I had fallen in love with. Jill smiled and cupped my cheek.

"No worries. I'm sure you won't make me wait anymore." She kissed my lips gently.

"You're right. I won't." I looked past Jill at the clock and realized Nicholas was bringing Becky back in half an hour. "We better get dressed and at least try to calm ourselves. Nicholas is bringing Becky home in half an hour." Jill rolled to look at the clock and then back to me.

"Yeah we better." With that we got up and put our clothes back on and ran a brush through our hair. In no time there was a truck coming near the apartment. As footsteps came up the stairs I stopped in the kitchen.

"Come on in. It's open." There was a pause since I told Nicholas this before he knocked. The door opened and Becky ran to hug me. "Hey you. How's your day been?" I picked her up and smiled.

"It was good Mommy. Mr. Nicholas and I had lots of fun." Nicholas laughed.

"How are you Alice?" He walked in and took a seat at the table.

"I'm great. Yourself?" He studied me for a minute before replying.

"I'm good. Becky and I had a great time. She gave me and Trever a run for our money today when she tried to teach us sign language." He chuckled a little. Jill joined us in the kitchen and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hey Nicholas, how are you?" Before going to the table she walked by Becky and I. "Hey honey how was your day?" Jill took a seat by Nicholas as Becky went to give her a hug too.

"It was good." Becky climbed into Jill's lap and sat. I then took a seat next to Jill so we could all chat easily. I loved how much Becky liked Jill and vise versa. It made things so much better. We talked for awhile and then Nicholas said he had to get back.

"Let me walk you out." I got up and walked outside with Nicholas.

"So, how'd today go with Jill?" I could feel a smile come across my lips.

"It was good. She does feel the same way. We talked about it and, I guess, you could say we're together now. I've never been happier."

"Well I'm glad. Anytime you need some alone time with Jill just let me know and I can take Becky off your hands for awhile. She reminds me so much of my daughter." He looked up to the apartment with a sad smile.

"Thank you Nicholas. I'll keep that in mind." He climbed into the truck and rolled the window down.

"Try to keep your hands off each other while Becky's around." I felt the color drain from my face. "You really thought I wouldn't know? The both of you have that after sex glow. And your mood has totally changed." He laughed. "Look, I'm glad you and Jill figured it out. The three of you will make a great family. I'm happy for the both of you. If you ever need anything just let me know." With that he rolled up the window and drove off. I watched for a minute and turned to walk back up to the apartment.

"A happy family; my happy family."

**END**


End file.
